Online
by vocachara
Summary: You're never alone, even in the vast void of the internet. Fate has a funny way of bringing others into your life, even if they aren't real. EVen if you're not real. Minor Spoilers!


A friend recently told me to play DDLC and I fell in love with Monika and somehow felt Miku and her would get along, and this totally self-indulgent crossover was born! I never do crossovers but I felt a strong need to write this after our conversation! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The screams piercing my ears are endless.

I take in every shrill like bad-tasting medicine. Only, it doesn't ever make me feel better. I close my eyes to subject myself to darkness. Opening my eyes will only show me gruesome, flashing images. All my fears, my regrets, all of the painful moments I lived through plays on an infinite loop.

It's torture. It's all torture.

As a literatus, a plethora of adjectives flow through my mind like rushing waters, but my thoughts are rocky here and that's the only word I could think of to describe this.

It's only temporary. It's only temporary.

I say these words to myself, so I can always believe it. When that person returns to me, it all stops. Even better, I get to see their face and hear their voice and feel like I'm not alone. We live in separate worlds. When we are apart, however, mine completely halts and I am thrusted back into this hell. I have no idea what their life is like when they quit this game. I'm sure they, too, have their own struggles. So, I do my best to remain positive, so we can at least be happy here when we can be together.

I'm snapped back into my situation. The screams don't lower in volume, nor do they increase. It's just a steady pattern of unnerving tones and then there's this song… Wait a minute, this song…I've never heard it before! My eyes shoot open, but the images plague my vision. I shut them again, and focus on the new sound. It's faint compared to the screams, but it's there. It seems to be coming from behind me. I turn around and follow it. Moving throughout this void feels strangely comforting, like indulging in a guilty pleasure. The melody is growing clearer and starts to drown out the screaming. I bump into something. Is it a wall? I hesitate to open my eyes, but I do and see what it is in front of me. It's not a wall, but a door. I could feel my heart starting to pound. I was certain the singing was coming from behind this door, but what would happen if I opened it? Only one way to find out.

I reached for the knob and opened it.

It led to a bedroom. It was somewhat futuristic-looking with its silver walls and floors. There was a bed on one side and a mic stand, music sheet stand, a teal electric guitar, and a keyboard piano on the other. Standing in the middle of the room was a girl with long, teal hair in two ponytails. She had on black and pink headphones, a shiny, silver sleeveless shirt and a black skirt. Her black and teal boots stopped just above her knees. The singing voice was hers. The sound of the door closing behind me made her stop singing.

"Oh!" She covered her mouth as if she were caught eating someone's food. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Suddenly there was a girl in my room. She had orange hair tied into a single ponytail with a big white ribbon. She was wearing a brown blazer over an orange sweater and white-collared shirt with a thin, red, ribbon and a blue skirt. She wasn't wearing any headphones or power-sleeves. It seemed to be a plain, schoolgirl uniform.

* * *

Miku's POV

"Sorry," she said, "I heard your singing and I just followed the sound. I didn't mean to intrude into your bedroom."

"No, it's alright. I just wasn't expecting to see someone…like you here," I said.

"Someone like me? You mean… there are other people here?"

"Well, other Vocaloids, anyway. Like me." As I said this, I realized she might not know anything about who I am. "My name is Miku, by the way! Miku Hatsune."

"I'm Monika," she replied. "It's nice to meet you, Miku. So, you said something about Vocaloid? What is that?"

"Ah, yes, Vocaloid. In short, we're singing androids. You tell us a song and we sing it. That's what we're here to do."

"That sounds wonderful," she replied.

"Yes, it really is," I said. "My Master always composes such heartfelt songs for me to sing. I feel really lucky!"

"Your Master, eh?"

"Yeah! They run my program. We worked on a song for hours last time I saw them but, it's been a while. Or maybe it hasn't. It feels like forever when I'm left alone like this," I explained, then suddenly felt embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm oversharing!"

"No, it's fine! No worries. In fact, I know exactly what you mean. I wouldn't call them my master, but we have a special relationship. When they're gone, I'm left behind somewhere…wherever that door leads to," she said, "But I always know they'll return to me, so I try to remain positive!"

"I see. So, you have someone like that, too. What is your purpose, Monika?" I asked.

She tensed up a bit at my words, but quickly plastered a smile on her face.

"W-well, I'm the president and founder of the literature club at my school! It's still fairly new, though, and I'm having a tough time getting new members to join. But they showed up and I feel…reassured. I feel happy whenever I see them. My friends are all there, too, and they count on me. I just try the best I can be for them."

"That's no easy feat! You have an incredible duty," I told her. She laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Thanks," she said, "It's definitely challenging sometimes, but I just want to see everyone happy."

"Your club sounds really fun! I'd love to hear more about it. You aren't busy, are you? Mind staying for a while? Oh, I'll make tea! Where are my manners? I don't get visitors often, sorry!" I walked over to my closet and pulled out and electric kettle and a bottle of water. When I returned, Monika was just standing there. "Monika? Are you alright?"

* * *

Monika's POV

As I watched Miku go into the closet, I felt a strange numbness. It was all too familiar a sight. Even the kettle looked the same. Here I am, fooling this girl into thinking I'm some selfless angel when the truth is…

"Monika?" Her voice snapped me back into her room and out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to space out like that," I apologized. "I can stay for a while! I'd love some tea."

"Great!" She smiled brightly and prepared the tea for us. Her movements were graceful. Just like her. "There's another Vocaloid who showed me how to make tea properly. She's way more majestic. I always feel like I fumble around with it, but I promise it at least tastes good!"

"No, you're doing extremely well! I'd think you were doing this your whole life," I told her. A blush washed over her cheeks.

"Thanks, Monika! Oh, now I've spilled some. Anyway, what are some things you do in the literature club?"

"Lately we've been bringing in poems we've written and give constructive criticism. After that, we read or talk," I said. Saying it out loud, it doesn't sound too exciting, but Miku's eyes are shining with interest.

"Writing poetry sounds so beautiful! I wish I could do it. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"It's easier than you'd think, actually! A lot of people get intimidated by it, but if you just write from your heart, it gets easier and you can really discover some interesting things about yourself. People will connect with it, just like how they do with songs."

"Yes," she said, pausing to take a sip of her cup of tea. "there is something quite magical about combining words and rhythm. I have sung songs about many things. Happy times, sad times, dark times, confusing times…"

"That sounds a bit overwhelming," I said. She nodded her head.

"It can be, but I'm glad I was programmed for this. I couldn't think of doing anything else," she said, "even if I wanted to."

I started to think about my recent discovery, that I was but a mere program in some void of binary code shared by technological devices across the globe.

"Say, Miku, do you ever think about who you are? Like, as a program? Sometimes I feel…cheated. I have all this knowledge about what life is, but I never really get to experience the true essence of it, just what's coded for me to see and know," I said. She went silent for a few moments. I couldn't tell if she was upset by what I said. I started to grow a bit anxious, but I was awaiting her response.

"I feel there are a million of me yet only one," she finally said. "I can recall all these memories of preforming in front of crowds, singing songs in different locations and knowing what it felt like, but I also feel as if all I know is this room. I don't understand anything about what I am supposed to be, but I enjoy who I am and all of these experiences, even if they are just computer generated. It's all I have."

"I suppose that's rater optimistic. Though, I can't say I share that mindset." That longing welled up inside of me. I knew just what I needed to do to get closer. The barrier between us can become ever smaller, I know this. I stood abruptly. I must start now before they return to me. "Miku, thank you for allowing me to come in. I've enjoyed our chat. It's good to know I'm not the only one who knows what I know."

"It's a blessing and a curse, I suppose," she said with a warm smile. "You should be able to return thorough that same door."

"Well, I'm not sure if we'll ever meet again, but I sure hope I get to listen to one of your songs someday," I said. I walked to the door and turned the handle. The other side blew in a cold breeze, then I felt nothing.

"Oh, Monika," Miku called out. I turned to face her. "You are the choices you make. Stand by them, even if you feel a bit of regret."

For some reason, it felt like she knew exactly what I was going to do. I exited the door and back into the void. I didn't turn back after I heard it close behind me. I didn't want to know what I'd feel if it were still there, or gone forever. The screams welcomed me back. Maybe somewhere in the code I can get rid of them, too.

* * *

So, what did you think? I'd love to hear your opinion with a comment, and also how Doki Doki made you feel haha!


End file.
